A Change of Pace
by ImmaturePhilosopher
Summary: Takes place in season 2 episode 14 What would happen if Mugi's request wasn't to be hit? T just to be safe...


K-ON! Season 2 Episode 14 I believe...

Mugi/Ritsu pairing maybe a Mugi/Ritsu/Mio triangle

Rating: T just to be sure

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.

* * *

_Italics_: Dialogue from the episode itself.

* * *

"I would like… for you to kiss me!" said the blond ojou-sama.

"…What?" replied the outgoing brunette to the rather odd and sudden request from her friend and bandmate.

"E-eto, Ricchan um I was wondering if you could kiss me?" asked the suddenly shy Kotobuki heiress.

"Mugi-" Ritsu started to say but was interrupted.

"Please! I had an amazing time today simply being with you and truth be told… I've had a crush on you for quite some time already." The pianist explained to her tomboy friend looking away in embarrassment with a vivid blush painting her cheeks.

* * *

Ritsu sat in her seat taken aback by the sudden confession with a new level of red on her face. She would be lying if she said she didn't find her friend attractive—on the contrary, she found quite beautiful and had more than once fantasized what it would be like being with her. No one other than her family, not even Mio, knew her deepest and well kept secret. She had always wondered why no guy ever got her attention when most girls in her year would gush about the most handsome looking guys on the streets or on TV. She never thought to question her sexuality until she caught herself staring at Tachibana Himeko longer than normal. She had gone home that day rather flustered and pushing herself deeper into denial over the matter. It continued until her mother caught her gazing at Eri Taki when both their respective families happened to have lunch in the same restaurant. They went home and had a rather lengthy and emotional talk that finally brought the brunette out of her denial. Since then, whenever she was out with her family and a rather attractive girl passed them by, her parents and younger brother would give her unsubtle looks that embarrassed her to no end. She was not out, per se but if anyone ever thought to ask, she would not hesitate to give them a truthful answer.

So when her more than attractive and well mannered friend asked her for such a request, she swallowed a lump in her throat and asked, "Are you sure?"

She was well aware of the blond's interest in a girl/girl relationship but it didn't occur to her that Mugi would be interested in being in such a relationship.

* * *

Her answer was a frantic nod with a determined glint in the eyes of the blond. She swallowed her nerves and fought back a raging blush before she leaned forward across the table and closed her eyes as she placed her lips against Mugi's. Neither moved nor breathed in that moment. Mugi still had her eyes wide open, unable to believe that Ritsu actually granted her, her request. Finally, Ritsu pulled away and sat back in her seat and looked away, unable to look at her close friend in the eye due to what she had just done.

Recovering her wits, Mugi blinked and observed her friend for a moment with an affectionate look and noted her embarrassed and slightly mortified visage.

"Ricchan," she said softly as she tried to get the girl's attention. When that didn't work, she reached over to turn her friend's head before firmly kissing her buchou again.

Ritsu was caught off guard by this action before slowly relaxing and kissing the blond ojou-sama back. When the need for air became dire, the two girls broke the kiss but Ritsu leaned her head against Mugi's.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

Neither spoke as both girls scrutinized the other for a moment before Ritsu broke the silence as Mugi sat back in her chair.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked with a soft voice.

"It can mean nothing or it can mean so much more." Mugi answered with an equally soft and hesitant voice.

Ritsu paused and stared at the girl opposite her for a full minute to see if she was hesitant and half hearted about what she said. Seeing a scared but determined glint in her blue eyes, Ritsu made her decision.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered in a scared voice.

She heard Mugi's gasp but only saw the pure happiness that filled her eyes. Before she knew it, she felt the tell-tale pressure against her lips once more but Mugi broke the kiss before she could fully enjoy it.

"What about Mio-chan? I thought you liked her?"

Ritsu blinked and sighed before she answered.

"I did like Mio when we were younger but that was only a crush. She's my bestfriend and I can't imagine my life without her but there is nothing more to it."

Mugi saw no lie in amber eyes and smiled ecstatically at what this meant. However this was short lived when Ritsu asked an important question.

"Do we come out or do we date secretly?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, mentally creating a pros and cons list before coming to a decision.

"I think we should keep this a secret for now. It might seem too sudden for everyone considering that we never seemed close in _that_ sense. I think we should create a closer relationship publically before we actually tell anyone that we are together in the romantic sense." The blond answered.

Her counterpart mulled this over for a while before nodding her head in agreement.

"I should tell you though that my parents already know of my orientation and considering that I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine right now, they will suspect something so I want to introduce you to them aoon."

"My parents are also aware of my preferences and I would like to inform them as soon as possible."

Ritsu hummed and reached across the table to hole Mugi's hand eliciting a small smile from the blond before their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. Neither spoke, reveling in the comfort of each other's presence which was only broken by Ritsu's phone startling the two girls.

The brunette flashed an apologetic smile before answering while the pianist contented herself in gazing at her new girlfriend. She was startled from her thoughts when a hand brushed against her cheek as she saw Ritsu giving her a loving smile.

"I'm sorry to cut our date short but my parents want me home soon."

"It's fine, I should be going soon anyway. Walk me to the station?"

Ritsu nodded her head enthusiastically as she stood up and extended her hand for Mugi to take.

"Kotobuki-sama."

The heiress giggled before taking the brunette's hand and standing.

"Why, thank you my kind knight."

The two smiled at each other before leaving the restaurant in a happy bubble and still holding hands.

The two arrived at the station reluctant to part and break their bubble. They stood at the platform, invading each other's personal bubble and still holding hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely—is it weird that I can't imagine not being this close to you tomorrow even though we've only just gotten together?"

"No because I feel exactly the same way."

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to tone it down tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

The sound of the train arriving drew their attention away from each other for a moment.

"Kiss goodnight?" the brunette asked uncharacteristically shy.

Her answer was a chaste kiss that only promised good things to come.

"See you tomorrow Ricchan!" the blond yelled as she boarded the train.

"Yeah bye," the drummer responded in a dazed and happy state.

* * *

Time Skip: Next day

Ritsu hurried to get to summer school; she couldn't believe she was actually excited to go. If Mio found out, she'd never live it down. She arrived at the entrance only to see Yui there, surprisingly early, and her childhood friend—who wore her school uniform to summer school. She was disappointed to see that her secret girlfriend was not there yet.

"Ohayo! Yui, you're early!" she greeted the two.

"_Ah! Ricchan, we should have worn our uniforms_!" the airheaded brunette exclaimed worriedly.

The drummer sweat dropped at her friend's gullibility before switching her attention to the crowd.

"Yui, no one is wearing their uniforms."

She turned to Mio with a sly smile.

"_Oh my gosh! Mio's the only one! Look! Look! She's the only one wearing her uniform!"_ as she gave an obnoxious laugh and running away from the wrath of the so called "Dangerous Queen". Their banter is interrupted by the arrival of her secret girlfriend.

"Ohayo!"

The brunette turned and had to make a significant effort not to faint at the sight of her girlfriend in a summer dress. She couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down the blond's form as her mouth became dry at how much skin was exposed. A shot of arousal ran through her as she desperately tried to steady her breathing. She caught the pianist's eye and saw a glint of mischief before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"_Mugi-chan looks like she's dressed for the beach… Ah! Are we going to the beach afterwards?"_

"No, we're not," the bassist sighed, "Anyway, let's go in already."

They followed, though Ritsu did so in a somewhat dazed state. She snapped out of it only to have her eyes drawn to the blond's swaying hips.

'**I swear she's doing this on purpose**.'

She brought her eyes back up and connected with Mugi's that held a knowing and devious glint. Ritsu fought back a groan.

'**It's gonna be hell not being able to be intimate with her in front of the others**.'


End file.
